


All I want is you

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Some angst, mycroft freaks out, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg and Mycroft move forward in their relationship and Mycroft panics.





	

“I can't do this Greg. I. I have to go.”

 

Mycroft stood up and almost ran for the door. Greg was still dazed by the fantastic snogging that had happened only a second ago and he was still blinking his eyes when the door fell shut with a loud bang.

 

“Fuck. Mycroft don't!”

 

Greg got up, throwing open his door, taking the stairs two steps at a time and nearly falling flat on his arse, trying to stop Mycroft from leaving.

 

“Damnit Mycroft! Don't go!”

 

He saw the door of his apartment building fall shot, a flash of the grey stripped suit Mycroft had been wearing going through it.

 

Standing on the street he looked around franticly from left to right, not caring that he didn't have his shoes on. He finally saw Mycroft walking further ahead, fast as if the devil himself was on his tail.

 

Greg cursed again, going into a sprint, stepping into stop he really didn't want to think about too much.

 

Reaching Mycroft he grabbed the man's shoulder, janking it to turn him around. He was out of breath, face already flushed and he needed a moment to find his voice. _Really need to work out more._

 

“Mycroft. Why. Why did you run out like that?! I thought we were having a good time.”

 

He sure had. He still felt the sensation of Mycroft's lips on his, they way Mycroft's hands had set his body on fire.

 

“I can't stay Gregory. Please, just forget it.”

 

Mycroft's eyes looked haunted and scared and Greg just didn't understand. He kept his hand on Mycroft's shoulder, afraid he would run away again and his feet really couldn't take a second sprint on the sidewalks of London.

 

“I can't forget it Mycroft. One minute we're kissing, the next you run for the hills. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? You have to tell me. Mycroft?”

 

Mycroft looked down at the ground, seeing Greg's feet he looked back up at Greg with a bemused expression on his face.

 

“You aren't wearing any shoes Gregory. Did you know?”

 

“Of course I bloody well know Mycroft? I didn't exactly plan on going outside any time soon.”

 

A spark of irritation had entered Greg's voice. Sometimes Mycroft could be a pain in the arse.

 

“You should go back inside. Who knows what you stepped into.”

Mycroft's nose went up as he said it. He probably knew exactly what sort of filth could be on the pavements.

 

“Mycroft. Stop avoiding the subject. Why did you leave?”

 

He squeezed Mycroft's shoulder, taking a step closer and daring Mycroft to look him in the eyes. He saw the different emotions in Mycroft's eyes. Anger, guilt, anxiousness, shame, too many to name. Greg took a breath, thrown off by all the emotions he saw. Mycroft was a very private man, always careful of what he said, what he showed to others. It had taken ages to break through his walls, ages to get him to smile. Finally they made it this far and Mycroft was pulling away again.

 

“Come on Mycroft. Don't be like this, don't shut me out.”

 

“I'm not.”

 

Greg raised an eyebrow and Mycroft closed his mouth, a faint blush on his cheeks. The time that Mycroft could lie to him was long over. Greg always found the little signs and the fact that he was probably one of the only one made him feel proud and grateful. Not even Sherlock could read Mycroft as good as Greg could.

 

“Let's go back to the flat Mycroft.”

 

Greg saw Mycroft bite his lip, looking around before nodding once. He grabbed Mycroft's hand, guiding him back to the flat, trying to watch out where he placed his feet this time.

 

“These need to be burned right now.”

 

Greg sat down, pulling of his socks and going to the kitchen to drop them into the bin.

 

Mycroft hadn't said a word, he just stood perfectly still in the middle of Greg's flat. All that gave his nerves away were his eyes, going from left to right, right to left.

 

“Mycroft. Please sit down, you're making me nervous.”

 

Mycroft scowled but sat down at the same spot he sat only moments before, his back was rod straight, shoulders tense and Greg felt helpless. Mycroft looked as if he was ready for battle, or ready to run away again and Greg couldn't let that happen.

 

He moved closer, sitting down on the smaller sofa, keeping distance between them even though it physically hurt him.

 

“Mycroft?”

 

He couldn't say anymore, it just wasn't in his nature to beg and the fact that Mycroft had come back inside gave Greg hope that Mycroft would at least tell him what was happening in that brain of his. So he waited, watching as Mycroft organised his thoughts, his gaze lingering on him.

 

“I'm not an easy man Gregory. It's been quite some time since someone took an interest in me, in that way.”

 

Mycroft's face looked like stone, his eyes shining as he continued.

 

“I've never been particularly good with emotions. Caring is not an advantage, I've told Sherlock this a million times before and now it seems I can't listen to my own advice.”

 

Greg held his breath, his eyes slightly widening as Mycroft gave a pained smile.

 

“I don't know how you did it but you crept your way towards me. I- I have feelings for you Gregory, feelings I thought I'd banished long ago and when we- when we kissed...”

 

Mycroft trailed off, a hint of pink forming on his neck.

 

“Mycroft.”

 

Mycroft held a hand up and Greg bit his lip, waiting for Mycroft to finish.

 

“Please let me finish Gregory.”

 

Mycroft took a deep breath, his hands clasped together.

 

“When we kissed it was mind blowing and shocking. I-I've never felt like that before with past lovers and I- I panicked. I'm sorry I fled Gregory, I acted like a foolish schoolgirl, not a grown man. Rest assure, you did nothing wrong. It was all me.”

 

Greg got up, walking over to Mycroft's side and sitting down next to him, leaving some space between them but placing his hands on Mycroft's clasped ones.

 

“Mycroft, does this mean? Do you still?”

 

Greg sighed in frustration and Mycroft's eyes went to Greg's lips before going back to meet his gaze.

 

“Yes.”

 

Greg sucked in a breath, hope lighting up his face as he slowly leaned forward.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Mycroft nodded slowly and Greg pressed their lips together, soft and gentle. His hands went up Mycroft's arms, his mouth putting more pressure on Mycroft's as the tip of his tongue came out, asking permission.

 

Mycroft let out a soft sound, opening his mouth and Greg went in, giving a low moan as his tongue found Mycroft's.

 

Greg moved closer, his hands going to Mycroft's back, moving them up and down slowly as he deepened the kiss even more.

 

Mycroft moaned softly and Greg pushed back, their bodies connected as best they could in this position.

 

“Mycroft.”

 

“Gregory.”

 

They huffed out a laugh as they broke apart, Mycroft's eyes shone with want and Greg bit his lip, trying to control himself. The man looked gorgeous, eyes shining, lips red and puffy. His gaze travelled down and his eyes widened at the sight of Mycroft's crotch, clearly visible through his trousers.

 

“Gregory.”

 

Greg's head snapped back up at the sound of his name. Mycroft placed a hand on his thigh, slowly travelling up and Greg closed his eyes, a gasp coming from his lips.

 

“Myc. Are-are you sure? We can take this slow. I don't mind.”

 

Mycroft's hand went higher, reaching Greg's half hard cock and palming it. Greg felt Mycroft's breath near his ear and he shivered.

 

“I'm very sure. Take me to bed Gregory.”

 

Hours later, after exploring each other's bodies, driving each other insane with want and need,Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft's body, nuzzling his noise in the crook of his neck and letting out a content sigh as he closed his eyes.

 

“No more running away, okay love?”

 

Mycroft huffed, planting a kiss on Greg's forehead, a soft smile on his face.

 

“I'm not going anywhere Gregory, now, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that has been in my 'To Post' folder for a while now. Why not share?   
> \-------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
